The Questions Of Arkham City
by Eymris Grayson
Summary: The long awaited sequel to 'When I met the Riddler' Sorry for the wait. We meet Alex in Arkham City that has been active for a year now. things have changed drastically and she is not quite the same girl. Some thing is not right in Arkham City, nor it's in inmates. Will the greatest, ans sightly delusional mind solve it? Or will he suffer the same fate?


Well here is chapter one of the long awaited sequel! I am so,so,so sorry for the wait I'm coming up to my final year os high-school and its just alot to deal with I appreciate the fans and I hope this openers make you happy I love you all. I don't own batman DC comics does. Enjoy.

UPDATE! I fixed ALL the problems I saw and filled in some more places please re-read I pro mis it is much better love you guys!

* * *

A shadowed figure climbed threw the already broken window, it opened the bag and shoved can after can of food into the bag.

"Yo, bitch." The figure looked over her shoulder and she zipped the bag. "That don't belong to you!"

"Doesn't. It Doesn't belong to me." The figure back to the window light finally casting onto the dirt covered face.

"Oh your Riddler's bitch aren't you?" The man stepped closer and the woman's boots climbed onto the window sill.

"I prefer Enigma, if you don't mind. Or Alex if you want to be personal. Either way," she paused. "You lose." Alex flipped out the first story window and landed on the cracked and broken asphalt. She broke into a fast run and headed threw one of the many alley ways when she heard gun shots. The next alley she reached she climbed up onto the old and broken, fire escape till she reach the top. Alex flopped on her back breathing heavy, she touched her ear piece. "Enigma reporting in sir."

"Oh," the familiar arrogance filled one ear , "good not dead. Did you get what I asked?"

"You mean stealing the food instead of just going to a drop off point tonight? Yeah I did Riddler. Remind me again why we couldn't wait?"

"Because," He spoke as if Alex was some sort of idoit." It's a total boodbath down there. I can't loose my best sniffer dog can I?"

"No, that and I'm the only one who is crazy enough to bang you."

"Just get back here. Unharmed this time," Edward's voice bit back. Alex flinched at the coldness in his voice, but she new it as Edward's.

As Alex strolled, well as easy as you can stroll in crime city, she thought about Edward and herself for that matter. Edward was more, how could she put it? Unstable ever since, the as it was refered to, 'The Arkham Insident'.

It happened about a year and a half ago. Was all over the news and Edward was tucked away in some location all night, testing the Batman's wits. Alex had no idea what he was doing her eyes were just locked on the televison screen in dibelief. However since the Batman proven Edward wrong and solved all his clues and had gotten him thrown into jail. Edward was more desprate, more sinster, his anger flared more often. Alex secretly loved it, she loved this ruthless side of him.

While Alex walked she realized what she had done few years back. She had given up her whole life, her good career, a full life for him. In Arkham they constantly refered to her as a 'Harley Quinn' case. Alex hated that, but deep down she knew it was true.

Alex reached the Bowlery and slipped down the tunnel till she was faced with the elctrfied fence. She tapped her ear peice, "Honey I'm home," she sung out in a sing-song voice. The electricity shut of and unlocked the door and walked threw and rechained the door. "Let the sparks fly," Alex joked as a groan crackled over the earpiece. "What," Alex asked walking further into the tunnels that made up the maze that was their home.

"Must you make puns? Everytime you come home?"

"Would it be any fun if I stopped?" Alex walked into his control room and put a hand on his shoulder as she let her bag drop off the shoulder. Edward's eyes were locked on to the multple screens. "Hey, any sign of Jon?"

"No," Edward answered bitterly. "I have men in every coner of the city and _still_ no sign." Edward paused, pushing up his glasses and rubbing his face. "I think Croc really, got him."

"No, you know Jon he is alive somewhere exposing men fear toxin," Alex didn't get a response. She gently took a hold of his arm and tugged against him lightly.

"Come on Mr. Nigma, take a break, eat fuel the brillant mind of yours." Edward smirked and shook his head turn towards her. He gently kissed the top of her head, then placed his hand on her shoulders.

"Sweet talking will get you no where Mrs. Nigma," Alex laughed. It was strange that they allowed them to be married. They requested the paperwork,filled it out, and just like that; they were married. The pair went to Quincy Sharp while the campain for his Mayor status and still the warden of Arkham Asylum. It was mostly for image to help with the campian he allowed it. Some of the other doctors theroized that it might help with Edward's and Alex's rehibitation, by giving them a sense of normallity. In short, it didn't.

Edward took a final look at the screens before pulling out his swiss army knife. Carefully pulling loose the can opener appication, he began opening the catfood-like cans. "I am sitll possitive this is animal food."

"We are animals to them, remember?" Alex took a bite, and made a face. "Fuck. God. This tastes like its dog food! This can't be right to treat us like this."

"No one gives a flying fuck Alex. No one knows how we are treated and even if they did, no one would give a shit about what happens to us. We broke the law, we've killed. According to them, we deserve it."

"We're still human beings Ed." Alex shot back feeling defensive about herslef and husband.

"Insane human beings," Edward muttered.

"I thought you prefered 'eccentric'," Alex pointed her plastic utensil acussingly.

"Oh," Edward's voicede deepened. "I never said we were insane. They are, everyone but us in this god-sorsaken place is crazy. You and I were just doing them a favor. Sorrting out the weak, the ingnorent, the stupid, the usless." Edward voice shook with a hidden rage and delusion. Alex smiled she shared the delusion. Alex always had hidden phycosis, thats what lead her to get the tattoo of the question mark that layed on her wrist. She admired the Riddler, long before she even knew it was her long lost friend and lover.

After Edward let loose a few harsh breaths Alex's lips turned up into a small smile. There was fire in her eyes, "They really should be thanking us. Each passing day making Gotham more intellagant."

"Alas, they are far too _stupid_ to see what good were doing, they only focus on the body count." Edward stood and sat next to Alex. And just like that Edward's small tantrum was over. "Thank you for getting the food," he placed a hand over hers and squeezed.

"Listen, I know stealing food is dangerous but any one of your men could do it. Why not let me do bigger, better things."

"One, and one of my men would just run off with the food. You always come back to me. Two," Edward paused, looking at her dead in the eye, siging heavily. It was hard for both of them to express as much affection as they used to. It was hard when you constantly lived in fear and when you become more harsh and callous towards the world. "I love you Alex. You know that. The actual thought that," he paused thinking out hat he wanted to say. "That I could loose you. It frightens me."

"Eddie," Alex voice was soft with the, now rare, nickname. "It's okay, I love you. Just trust me. I'm very careful…Please Edward."

"Fine just, becareful," Edward said as he kissed her head. Edward retrived a large and fairly heave back pack and an envolope. "In the envolope is a map and a detailed list of what goes where and how to hook things up. Again, I'm counting on you and becareful." Edward placed a gentle kiss on her mouth and Alex smiled into the affection.

"Always," Alex smiled before leaving.

Walking along the shore line Alex looked at the scattered boats and noticed something off. One of the boats had its door to the under deck was open. Taking a running jump, Alex landed at the old rickity boat. She gently pulled her pistol fearing what might be in the possibly abondoned hydrocraft.

When Alex peered in and jumped down into the boat, she saw a long, thin, lanky figure she feared she never see again.

"Jonathan? Is that you?"

* * *

END CHAPTER 1 of many!

I hoped you enjoyed please tell me your thoughts thanks!


End file.
